So, I heard you hate mages, glow boy
by Frozen-Abyss
Summary: A few drabbles between Hawke and Fenris, for the giggles.   F!Hawke/ Fenris
1. Pay day

When you're in love with an elf you can't marry, your children will be half breeds and every human and elf will spit down on you.

Cheery life isn't it?

Thousands of thoughts threaded in and out of my aching head, just like those. Not to mention making the head ache worse, why did I carry on drinking with Fenris? Maybe it had some thing to do with that smug smirk he got when he wanted to tell me about how he escaped that dog of a master? Could have been those large, shining eyes I knew once as dull orbs with no life or passion?

Maybe it was my undying affection for him?

Maker help me, I'm in love with an elf.

That hates mages.

One that used to be a slave too.

Oh Maker's breath.

Why?

He's moody and nasty and broody and smug and charming, and…there went my line of thought…

Maker, why couldn't I have fallen for the possessed mage who wouldn't mind me being an apostate mage?

Well I guess that's life isn't it?

How…sucky.

Sandal's big eyes stared at me as I stared back at him, lounging on the large arm chair in the middle of the lounge trying to clear my head of its throbbing. All attempts useless so far.

"Pain?" He droned while my brow twitched, exhaling slowly and covering my eyes

"Yes Sandal, Hawke is in pain, so much pain…" My whine died off as mother wondered through the door.

Quick, hide the hang over.

I jolted up straight, crossing my legs, less than gracefully, over each other in a rush as a smile creped over mother's lips, so much for hiding it.

Before she even opened her mouth I was terrified of what she would say, with good reason.

"So how was he, dear?" She grinned as I stared at her with black rimmed eyes

"Sorry?" I coughed as she crossed her delicate arms looking down on me with those young eyes, far too young and alive for her age.

She meant sex, didn't she?

I swallowed thickly and pouted with a small frown in my brow but remained silent.

"Now, Roxsanna, who raised you again?" She cooed as I sunk down in my chair, a flush dusting my cheeks

"We got drunk, mother! That's all!" I hissed covering my face to hide the over powering redness devouring it.

"And it seems you have the head ache to prove it." She sighed patting my crown lightly while I grumbled and held my head in a hand sulkily.

"It was worth it, I dare say." I said nonchalantly remembering that wonderful smirk and that dark voice that had almost made me tremble in his presence.

How embarrassing…

"Mistress?" Orana peeped up as she lingered at the door, my gaze moving to her, leaning back on the chair to see her behind mother.

"Orana, shit! Your pay! I'm so sorry! I'll get it right now!" I rushed springing up, ignoring how my skirt flew up as I stood and sprinted to the small treasure box on the desk

"Damn, I need a calendar to tell me when people get paid around here." I grumbled pulling out a small heavy pouch of coin. Orana was a wonderful girl, her small time in the estate had shown that, plus she was as cute as a button. I swirled around on my heel, watching the startled elf,

"Oh, Mistress I only meant someone's here to see you." She bowed her head as I gave a smile and walked over to her and held her hand, propping it up and placing the bag in her palm with a wide grin

"You deserve it, you work too hard some days, Orana." Her face tinged a dusty pink and she gave a sheepish smile squirming slightly

"Should I not, mistress?"

"Well, it wouldn't kill you to have a break! I could make you some muffins! Maker, how long has it been since I've cooked anything? Let alone baked anything…" I grinned as that dusty pink started to turn red.

"You are so kind, mistress."

"Not if you know how bad her muffins are." Mother chided gleefully and I gave a pout over my shoulder at her before twisting back to Orana

"Thank you, mother and Orana you know you can call me Hawke."

That was it, her face was like a cherry as she gave an adorable little smile and nodded walking off.

"Cute. As. A. Button." I grinned giggling towards mother who gave a smirk, her eyes flickering behind me; well, that was never a good sign.

"I'll leave you to your guest, dear." She cooed patting my shoulder as she walked past me. I gave a small laugh and held my hands behind my back, a crease in my brow refusing to turn around.

"If its Varric, I'm sorry about that game of Wicked Grace and if it's Isabella don't blame me because I _finally_ found out how you cheat at diamond back." I cringed hearing some ones foot steps at the door.

That deep, sensual chuckle gave away who it was. I swallowed thickly.

"And here I thought you were an image of innocence, Hawke." He smiled, honestly smiled while I swivelled around quickly and gave a goofy smile, ignoring to bring up that fact I was a mage in his face.

"Me? Oh I'm just a peach, hard skin on the out side, soft and juicy on…wait; this is going some where bad…" I laughed rubbing my brow closing my eyes in silent contempt for Isabella's influence.

Slow but sure.

Fenris gave a timid chuckle then cleared his throat like when the first time I met him and had the guts to flirt with the tanned exotic male.

"Hanging around with Isabella seems to be influencing you, Hawke." He warned playfully as that smirk worked over his dark alluring face, while I gave a shy chortle rubbing my upper arm staring at his feet. Those toes were so…cute. The thought gave life to a mini giggle in my throat causing his brow to rise in amusement

"Hawke?" I only realised the absolutely stupid moment after I'd giggled, and gave a loud cough to clear the air and searched the room for a seat…despite the chair in the middle of the room.

"Have a seat! If you can find one…In fact have the arm chair, I haven't stood in…ages?"

Maker's breath, who said mages were smart?


	2. Common problems

"Don't you just hate it when they get it all the way in?" Isabella whined as I sighed and crossed my arms nodding knowingly.

"It's the worst! Why do they feel the need to do that?" I complained right back as I watched Varric, from the corner of my eye, narrow his own hazel orbs and Fenris follow his actions. Isabella gave a huff merrily playing along

"A sense of pride thing I think, 'How far can I jam it in till she begs!' Or some stupid thought like that." She huffed, her brow furrowing the coffee skin while I felt a tug at my own brow

"But I'm far too proud to beg! A Champion never begs!" I grinned as I heard Varric sigh, annoyed.

"Okay, Rivini, Hawke, what _are_ you two talking about?" Both of us could tell he'd regret asking, and he knew by the look on his face.

"Getting stabbed of course, rogues like us have common problems it seems." I smiled slyly back at the two males whose cheeks were tingled a gentle pink, Fenris' face a darker shade than usual.

"What did you think we were talking about?" Isabella cooed as Varric snorted and grumbled. Fenris, although, caught up with me and I could see his eyes sparkling, such a pretty, dangerous sight.

"You're too proud to beg, huh, Hawke?" That gloating airy tone only caused a powerful blush on my cheeks and my gaze to warily wander over to those proud emerald orbs looking ever so pleased and smug.

"Not. A. Word. Fenris." I growled as that smirk moved across his lips.

"Oh, it's getting hot here." Varric chuckled as I sent him a glare.

Had at my own game?

Darn it all!


	3. Replay

"Isabella! I'll tell ye a secret!" I called out merrily as she gave a smug grin, her arm around my shoulder

"What, Sweet thing?" She grinned as I giggled, the bubbles going to my head, the ale was rat flavoured, but it got you drunk none the less. I gave a small hiccup as Varric chortled, smug looking too. I squinted as Merill giggled and took a little sip of the hanged mans rat flavoured wine, they had a whole series of the shit! Whoopee!

"Merill? When did joo get a hat?" I swear she had a dead animal on her head…maybe it was a hat! She gave a timid laugh

"Hat, Hawke? I don't own a hat…" Her head cocking to the side as I tackled her in to a breast hug and cooed.

"Joo lia'! It's right thar! But you're cute as a bwutton so you'll be ok-eh."

"Uh, Hawke?" The reddening elf squeaked while Hawke only squeezed harder in to the hug.

Hawke really couldn't slur any worse.

She was smashed.

That was his assumption, any way.

Fenris was far from impressed in his little corner. The ale was horribly stale and had a strange taste that was far from pleasant, he hated to admit it but he was actually missing the six bottles of agrivio back in that mansion, but he knew he'd miss Hawke even more if he went back. It'd been a week since they'd last talked, now she was too drunk to talk when they got the bloody chance, ironic, then again more like typical knowing Hawke.

"Isabella! He's mine! All miiiiine!" He heard said rogue cry loudly in the rowdy tavern.

What on Earth…?

"I could have a go with him! I'll give him you back tomorrow!" The said whore laughed as Hawke was now standing and shouting over the woman with a screwed up cute, angry face you'd expect on a six year old having a tantrum.

Where they talking about him?

"No, no, no, no!" she cried louder each time before Varric yanked down on her robes plonking her back down on her seat with out fuss. Her glossy gaze fell on her faithful dwarf

"…Varric! Tell er'. He's mine..." Hawke yet again hiccupped. Varric laughed and, to Fenris' worst fear, he looked over to the him.

"Hey! Elf! I think you need to take Hawke home!" He chuckled as Hawke squealed happily; he could feel his ears droop as a twitch hit his eye.

"Why must I drag her home?" He growled while he watched the three; the witch, whore and dwarf eyed him knowingly

"Other wise if I take her home, I'll find out all you've done with her! She's already told me about-"

"All right!" He snapped a flush on his cheeks.

"All right!" Hawke echoed merrily as he could feel his ears tingle.

That woman would be the death of him.

Finally they were back, despite a few rows with some troublesome passers by that had the nerve to take advantage of Hawke (whom were now bleeding out on to the pavement) they made it home with out any major delays.

Hawke was by far a chatty drunk. He could see why Isabella had offered at first to take the black haired beauty woman home.

"Hawke, if I ask you, will you be quiet for a minute at the very least?" He hissed feeling his skull start to pound with the constant giggles and talking in his ear. Hawke gave a whine and snuggled even closer in to his shoulder a flush ghosting over his cheeks, was she trying to seduce him? After three years with no physical contact with her, she does this?

Brave move.

"Sorry…" She sighed in to his ear, a shiver fighting to move up his spine. She hadn't meant to do that but Fenris was far past caring about her actions.

"Fasta vass…" He cursed a crease in his handsome brow. Hawke's green eyes moving to his darker olive orbs

"Fenris?" She questioned innocently while he felt a snarl tug at his upper lip.

Oh God's, what did I do now? Oh sodding hell, he's glowing!

"F-Fenris…" I stuttered as his hands clamped down on my arms then shoved me against the familiar stone wall he'd done so three years ago with that similar snarl that was softening down in to a gentle line.

"Seem familiar yet, Hawke?" He breathed as I felt my eyes widen and a tingle devour my cheeks, that was new from three years ago…

"Remember it like yesterday…" I muttered, one of those hands going around my waist and pulling me closer to his body while his hot lips connected with mine and his passion sobering my fuzzy mind. I immediately kissed back.

Thank the Maker for pent up desire.


	4. Doubts

"I'm not taking about this." Hawke sang nervously while Isabella sighed and frowned prodding her close friend's shoulder

"It's only a small question Hawke…"

"Go poison some birds."

"Oh, that's mature."

Hawke countered with sticking out her tongue, Isabella rolling her eyes only grunted and playfully glared

"I could always ask Fenris you know." She taunted as those venom green eyes turned to the tanned woman with such benevolent sparkles

"You think he'll tell you anything?" She cooed cradling the ale glass in her perfect hands, as Isabella leaned back her a sinister smirk of her own playing on her scarlet lips

"He certainly does talk quite a bit when he's drunk, I can tell you that, oh and he does have a lovely pair-"

Hawke felt her cup crack under her sudden iron grasp, the sound cutting Isabella off.

"Isabella…" I warned, feeling that cold, hard rage crawling and dragging itself up my spine to flow from my fingers while the ebony haired woman stood quickly and laughed nervously currently moving towards the exit, smart move. A cool air settled around the table that made Bella very nervous.

"Hawke, you know me! Nothing happened!" She squeaked trying a grin, as that venom like glare seemed to be burning mocha like skin to a crisp under such scrutiny.

I was far from happy, no one touched him, no one flirted with him either, if they wanted to live long.

Isabella was crossing a deeply engraved line.

Isabella knew how easily jealous Hawke got when women were around him, then she says she got him drunk and chatty! She could feel her hand starting to burn (ice burn), desiring to kick in to full force and freeze the woman's face in to place…then take a sledge hammer to it...

"Isabella, you know how I get…" The raising woman hissed as hazel like eyes increased in worry and regret at speaking.

"Well, I'd better go sort out those mustard yellow silks on my ship." She laughed turning tail and making haste to that wooden haven she called a ship. Hawke would have to have words with that tanned God of an elf, a few loud ones.

"Fenris, glad you're here!" The black haired woman grinned as one ebony eye brow rose on the elf's face

"Hawke, you called for me?" So formal, even though he'd hammered her worse than a bent nail, as Isabella and Aveline liked to say it. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I just wanted your company is all, I just got some wine from the latest saved victim, thought you'd like to share it is all." She shrugged smiling and wandering off in to the large living room, not sparing the small strut in her walk she normally harboured. She could easily hear him following, a smile gracing her lips moving wider. The large bottle of red wine stood tall on the desk cluttered with notes from all party members and other task reminders. Seizing the bottle in her smooth grip and removing the cork with no problem as that steel like rage was still festering inside her, she wouldn't let this go, Isabella with her lover when drunk, most likely alone, with her seeing a 'lovely' pair of some things that belonged to Hawke- ah, she meant Fenris.

That rage only grew as she turned her innocent eyes and tight smile to the blinking, clueless male she'd grown such deep feelings for.

"Uh…Hawke?" He questioned steadily as I slammed two cups down and poured two decent amounts in to each of them. She got him drunk? I'd get him bloody drunk.

A small giggle bubbled from my smiling lips as I watched his wary face. He looked so cute when he was suspicious, but that wasn't the point this time.

"You know how I hate you drunk with women…" I muttered as that smile fell in to a deep frown and Fenris' face fell and he creased his brow

"You mean Isabella?" He questioned as I gave up this sickening sweet charade and scowled deeply gritting my teeth, but relaxed to speak clearly

"Yes, Isabella, it'd better have only been Isabella…" I hissed as his brow creased even more violently,

"Damn it, Hawke! Of course it was Isabella! You even think I would entertain the company of another woman other than you?" He snapped making me flinch ever so slightly and a pang of guilt hit me like a shock wave, though that happened whenever he shouted at me.

"Well, I'd hoped not, but then Isabella-"

"You believed a thief, whom is a compulsive liar and a whore? Hawke how much sense do you actually have? Or did you will it all away as you pranced with blood mages over the free marches these last few years?" He was being particularly vicious tonight…She turned and sank down in to the red armchair in the middle of the room and moved a hand over her eyes.

"I take all this snapping as a sign you didn't entertain any other company than me then?" The mono-toned voice only seemed to work him up even more, and was he glowing already? Oh Maker.

He honestly couldn't believe it. Inviting him over with a rather _stoic_ message at that and then accusing him of adultery? Even insisting it wounded his pride!

No doubt the lyrium started to pulse and shine under his skin causing a steady pounding pain washing over his body, only fuelling his rage. Fenris stomped over to Hawke's withdrawn figure and seized the hand from her face and pulled her back, exposing her from the hiding form and showing her big emerald eyes to him.

"No I haven't don-!" His shouting was cut _**very**_ short.

Was she crying? Oh no, she couldn't do that, that was completely against the rules. Hawke didn't cry, well in front of people any ways, not even when her mother died did she cry in front of him. Now she was crying? Her brow immediately furrowed angrily and she growled yanking her arm away from his hard grasp.

"Okay, I get the point! Can you blame me for being worried as hell? I hear from the whore's mouth that she got drunk with you! What am I supposed to think? 'Oh they must have had a wonderful enlightening chat about how much of a wonderful woman Fenris has and will be completely not pointing out her lacking chest measurements!' Yes! That's exactly what I thought! I never once had doubts I wasn't good enough! Nope not Hawke whose supposed to be an ideal of wonder and confidence! No, not me!" She snapped back her voice rising to shouting levels, breaking occasionally from the tears and tension. It was rather obvious she'd stressed and thought about this for quite a while, the most negative outcomes plaguing her mind for however long she'd found out.

"I almost froze her, Fenris, I could of…" She couldn't finish her sentence. His snarl softened down and he just watched her shaking, tears slipping down her cheeks, and eyes becoming bloodshot and the surrounding area's red and puffy. They'd never gotten this badly in to an argument, well if they had Hawke had never cried at the very least. The glowing died down and he sighed looking down at his feet closing his eyes in silent contempt for his temper.

This was some thing she didn't take lightly it seemed. He opened his eyes once more and sighed lightly. Placing a hand on her head he leaned down towards her, those venom green eyes looking up at him, the venom seeming absolutely sapped from her. He knew she'd be okay with time, but now she was hurting, now he'd have to comfort her, no matter how awkward he felt.

He gave a small one sided smile and Hawke looked at him with trembling orbs.

"What lacking chest measurements?."

She swatted him.


	5. Story teller

He couldn't believe his luck. Varric quickly made his way to the Hightown mansion with a determined face. He'd finally found out where his damned son-of –a-bitch, sorry mother, nug humping brother of his was, now all he had to do was tell Hawke and they'd be set on getting some sweet revenge for Hawke's younger brother; Caver. He remembered Hawke being dead set on Bartrend's painful end and had earlier happily joined in on him and Blondie dreaming up some death fantasies, watching him try to struggle away from a giant ogre had been Hawke's favourite so far.

He soon reached the mansion and banged once on the door and watched it swing open and flinched at the sudden give of weight under his fist. The door was unlocked? Well that was usual to say the least, probably had Hawke over for a drink, a reluctant one at that knowing the high strung elf and ebony haired wonder's relationship. He sighed and frowned crossing his arms over his manly chest and walked on ahead. The mansion wasn't too bad, the corpses had been cleared out at least and the paintings were up on the wall, crooked, but up. The large room of books looked unused, but he did have some knowledge of Hawke lurking around here from time to time searching for those romances she loved so much. He'd once given her a racy romance as a joke, but to his disbelief she'd read and rather enjoyed it and even asked for the next in the series! He was surprised but still, nothing phased him with Hawke any more. The large main hall was still in shambles as the various pots and vases were shattered against the floor, you'd think the elf would at least brush them in to a corner considering his shoeless feet, but Hawke would most likely do it eventually, he could see her now;

"As much as I'd like to see you limping behind me tomorrow, I'll clean up the friggin' glass…For a price." Yep, that was her alright; speaking of Hawke he could hear her right now, shouting in fact, along with the elf's voice. Fighting again? Maker's breath, he could make a novel of witty banter that came from those two; pure writers gold, but even Hawke had had enough of mages and bloody Templars which made their banter normally about each others warm and fuzzy sides, but on some days…

'Don't strain yourself Hawke that kindness may run out.'

'I compensate from your lack there of."

'Of course, my reluctant attitude to letting mages go and letting them have a blood orgy seems to have shrivelled during the years I was a slave.'

'That's not the only thing that's shrivelled…and if we're talking orgies I'd be going with…'

Round one went to Hawke on Monday.

'Is it just a raging love of blood mages that make you let them go or a sense of blissful happiness?'

'Happiness? Around our lot? Not bloody likely, and if that DeLancet was a blood mage then I'm the queen of Antiva!'

"Well then, hello your highness."

'…I'm sorry but no man alive is that pathetic with women! You did better when flattering me for the first time for Makers sake. '

'…Hawke that does not mean that it was not a ruse.'

'If it was a ruse then I promise I'll bathe _you _with my tongue."

Round two still went to Hawke on Wednesday.

Varric only smiled smugly to think of what he and Aveline would witness tomorrow.

He sighed to hear more grumbles from the open door at the top of the stairs. Great, just what he needed, breaking up at fight between an ice happy mage and fisting elf.

Then the grumbles sounded smoother and less agitated. Then it all clicked in his mind. Varric stopped dead at the base of the stairs and rose a brow, after all that arguing and witty exchanges of banter now they were rutting? Makers breath.

They were both bipolar.


	6. Questionable motives

…That bug eyed child was staring at me. I knew it. Those absolutely creepy orbs were following me! The eerie feel of the infant watching me made me completely miss out on Madame De Lancet's small joke, but I gave a nervous laugh to at least show some interaction, but Maker's breath that brat was still staring!

Merill's stares weren't this bad after two hours! Finally picking up the courage to full on look back at the boy who was indeed in a deep, entranced stare at her…and a line of drool dripping from his lower lip…

"Mother, can I go home now?" I chuckled through gritted teeth and smiled brightly at the boy who cocked his head. Part of me wished a horde of demons would burst through those gala doors and cause some entertainment for makers sake. Mother's smile was natural as she looked at me which only started up a small guilt fire in my frozen depths, oh great. Never the less she was granted permission to leave and just about sprinted through the coat room, servants room and whatever silly extension the De Lancet's decided to have fitted in to race home.

Oh sod, did it have to be raining!

"Hawke…" The elf breathed his fist ghosting over the wooden door to Hawke's estate. He had been invited as her escort for the nights evening to the De Lancet's gala party, but he couldn't chance blowing his cover residing in Danarius' mansion. The rain pounded heavily on his tanned skin making it glisten in the lanterns light, he was exhausted.

He sighed at the pathetic excuse. He knew there was another reason he'd refused her offer for the night of his life.

He was an elf.

What nobility mixed with elves? Hawke was some thing special, even considering him as a lover, but honestly being bonded to him through vows? If the maker existed then she was one of his greatest creations.

The door jolted open making him jump back with a grunt and wide shocked eyes to spy Bodahn Feddic peering out at him.

"Ah, Fenris, I'm afraid you've missed the young mistress. Just trotted off to that lovely gala Ms. And Mr. De Lancet were holding tonight, can hear the music from down the street!" He chided merrily as the elf gave a sorrowful look down at his feet and nodded stiffly, water dropping from his hair and face. He should have known she would go with out him, who was he to hold her back from her activities?

…

Who was he…to think she'd stay the night with him instead.

Her legs couldn't carry her fast enough. The rain had soaked her from head to toe as she sprinted in her heels, the blurry light of the estate visible through the misty atmosphere of the down pour. Why had she even bothered to wear white?

'Oh, Hawke, you look lovely! I bet you'll really get them going.' Isabella's words echoed in her mind as she frowned with a laugh

"You just wanted to see my tits, you whore!" She shouted gleefully in to the night feeling her body harden with the cold and numbness claimed her breasts and legs, all the way along her shoulder to the back of her neck where her hair was slick with water. The soft fabric and lines of lace did nothing for protection against the cold and the cloak may as well have been netting for all the good it did.

Pitter pattering of the rain echoed on the roof inside the mansion, but the fire batted out the nights freezing cold that leaked in from the windows. Fenris looked around the stone walls and his eye lids drooped in a haze of brooding and for once it wasn't about his markings…

"I'm afraid I don't know when Sera Hawke will be back, ser." Bodahn frowned at his inability to aid his mistress' friend. Fenris was shook out of his trance and looked to the dwarf with a blank face

"It is no trouble, I had a feeling she would be out."

"Then you really don't know me."

Fenris spun around to see Hawke dripping wet and beautiful in front of the open door, smirking and pulling her fingers through her hair.

"What? You honestly think I'd stay with that Orlesian woman's grand band of twittering old women and young waiting to be shipped off and swept off their feet by the nearest decent paid bloke? Not likely." She snickered at his wide disbelieving eyes while Bodahn quickly went off to find a blanket.

"I-I….I." He stuttered thrown by her sudden appearance and her frame being suckled by the white wet material.

"Smooth." She giggled softly, moving closer and pulling back the hair on her face she observed his own soaked form and gave a small frown

"I really didn't want to go, then again mother didn't give me a choice, but I'm here now. Is that okay?" She explained gently as Fenris cautiously stepped forward himself and let a hand ghost over her frozen reddening cheek.

"This is your house, Hawke." He muttered softly to remind her yet she swallowed shaking her head

"I meant I'm with you now, bugger the house." That smile split across her face and it warmed his core.

"I kept you waiting three years, and now I can wait until death for you, Hawke." He said nervously with complete sincerity that send hot knots in to Roxsanna's stomach.

"You won't have to." She grinned and brushed her lips against his as Fenris made a heated reply and before they knew it, they both were in Hawke's room and Bodahn was left holding a blanket at the bottom of the stairs

"Well, how about we prepare some scones for the morning, m'boy?" He smiled at Sandle who cheered and jumped up and down. He had a good feeling he wouldn't be needed for the rest of the night.

"So," Hawke started staring at Fenris who was smiling smugly, leaning on his arm and looking down at her "You came in the pouring rain, despite me not being at home, to my house and…what? What did you expect?" She smiled broadly while he chuckled deeply, his chest vibrating and sending chills down Rox's spine

"Maybe a roof that doesn't leak. Danarius' mansion really is falling apart." He smirked, her eyes widened and she scowled

"You came over for a non leaking roof? Not because I might be here?" She hissed raising from the lying position and not even caring as his eyes flickered to her naked chest

"Well, both were goals to be honest." He huffed happily as Hawke felt her anger boil, and she yanked the sheets off his naked body leaving him to give a rather unmanly squeak

"Hawke? What are you-"

"Sod off! My sheets! You got the 'un-leaking roof' over your head! In fact, get out of my bloody bed!" She shouted hugging the quilts to her body and looking like a small cocoon with her nose and eyes peeking out from the cream folds and poking her leg out to prod the elf off her king double bed.

"But I-"

"Oh no! I know your tricks now, glow boy!" She hissed giving him a stab in the ribs with her poking foot.

"Did you just call me 'glow boy'?" Fenris growled and Hawke squinted even more and did ever so try not to stare at his exposed man parts that were just inches from her, flaunting their goodness and temptation right. In. Her Face.

"See some thing you like?" He hummed smugly, despite the fact she'd just about taken away all comforts he'd had seconds ago she grit her teeth in a flustered snarl.

"AND GET YOUR GLOWING DICK OUT OF MY ROOM."


	7. Protection Part 1

Maker help him.

Hawke was on a cleaning spree of the estate.

That meant she was either stone blind drunk or in a foul mood. Both ideas did not sit well with him.

Fenris edged around the door way cautiously, damned if he was afraid, but even he knew better than to interrupt her in a soapy rampage.

"Oh, ser, thank goodness you're here." Hawke's mother sighed spotting the elf form her place in the lounging room's doorway and what a distressed look she had…

He swallowed thickly,

"What's caused such a disturbance in her mood?" He grumbled as a shoe was thrown over the balcony with a furious shout of curses following it, those looked like the ones she'd worn to that gala too…not that Fenris could really confirm that, he didn't really see her _shoes _that night. The elder woman gestured him forward to the fire lit room and he followed quickly enough to dodge the chair that was chucked from the top floor.

"My daughter seems to have appeared in a…wrathful mood after she returned from the Stonehart's, Maker knows why, but she did scream some thing about their youngest son being a…well, you could imagine." Leandra Amell explained to him with a grand sigh which seemed to take all energy left out of her and she took a seat.

Well surprise, surprise. Nobles had yet again pissed the down to earth mage, how _unpredictable_. Fenris cast his olive eyes to the mountain forming trash being thrown out on to the main floor and even caught the hint of burning from upstairs. His smile was tight

"I'm suspecting you wish me to calm her?" He muttered dryly while Leandra looked out from under her hand that covered her eyes

"Oh no! I couldn't ask you to do such a thing! She'd surely cause some sort of harm, even if my best furniture is being tossed from the second floor, oh, and there goes my late husband's favourite stool." She groaned sinking down even more in to the armchair and Fenris suddenly knew where Hawke got her acting from, he twitched and turned on his heel and marched to the doorway and paused seeing some more books come flying near him, second thought, he may need that fire poker…

How dare he! That impotent, little, spoiled, high assed brat! She should have popped him like a fucking balloon! That would have taught the slime licking, fat faced little shit! She gave a cry of anger before tossing a book behind her and looked towards the bed and seeing a small stain on them (wonder where the hell that came from? Ahem.) and tore them off and felt fire prickle at her finger tips as her nails ripped in to the thin material with such ferocious force it even gave some pain to the skin on her palms. Fire crackled to life igniting the sheets.

Did Fenris say sword? He meant PRIEST.


	8. Protection Part 2

Well, hello there! Nice of you to drop by for another one of Hawke and Fenris' episodes!

Just as a note; The events are not in time order. If Hawke's mother is in one then it's before she became champion and if she isn't then its later on in the story, these will be muddled up, but I will mention if Hawke's mother is alive in each one so you'll vaguely know the time line area.

ALSO, Every Hawke is probably different in physical appearance each story. I have a whole closet of Hawke's…But rouge Hawke has light green eyes and dark hair while mage Hawke has orange/ginger with white eyes.

To all people who have reviewed and faved I thank and love all of you, and god help you if you think my humor is funny.

The fire crackled just like Hawke's anger, but she only huffed erratically watching the sheets turn black and flame spreading to the rug. Jolting a hand out with a curse she dampened the flame with a frost spell and found herself freezing the carpet solid. Just her luck, she liked that rug too, it was the only one that didn't look like a mabari had puked over it.

"Uh, Hawke?" Roxsanna stopped huffing like a rabid beast and shot her glare to Fenris' timid form at the door way

"I'd suggest _moving_ from there, I'm about to _break_ this thing in to _bits_ and chuck it down the _sodding_ stairs." Her words were reinforced when she drove he naked heel in to the ice rug breaking it with a sickening crack.

Some where in the back of his mind Fenris was writing a will.

"Your mother mentioned you visiting the Stone-" A large hunk of ice hit the far side of the wall, "harts…"

"_Yes_, I _did_, and I _don't_ really wish to _discuss_ it." She hissed violently giving a pointed stare to the fire which was flaring in her presence.

Fenris' brow turned in to a deep frown, this would be problematic if she wouldn't even speak with him, even more so if she continued to use her magic so…irresponsibly.

"Unless you wish to set this house on fire, Hawke, calm down and speak to me instead of grunting like some animal." He knew he'd pushed his luck when Hawke's white eyes seared in to his own dark, rich green orbs.

"You're insisting I would consume this house in flames?" Hawke laughed, a dry and bitter sound. Fenris held his head up and scowled

"I'd stop you before then." He huffed as her eyes threw him every curse known to mankind, but she remained eerily quiet and pursed her lips before opening her mouth

"I'm _not _arguing with you. I won't argue with _you_." Acid dripped from her words even if she spoke to herself more than him.

"Oh, is the slave not good enough to talk with you?" He snapped as she bit her plump lip

"Don't even…" She warned as he gave a twisted smirk

"No? Maybe I should get the abomination! You could have a merry chat about demons and blood mages that you so foolishly wish to 'save'." He sneered and his voice went through her like hot glass and that fire seemed to be spitting on to the rug inches away.

"You know very well I don't _like_ Anders…" She grit a growl at the edge of her voice however Fenris was horridly delighted to have stroked a nerve. How did it get to this? Batting each other on until one of them cracked?

"Oh no, I _apologize_, the whore is more to you're taste isn't she?" That made Hawke give a roar before she grabbed the old staff lying in the corner of the room and slammed it down on Fenris who was lucky to block with the fire poker.

"You sodding bastard! Who was the one up all night drinking with her?" Hawke's scream echoed down stairs where her mother sat listening with interest at the bickering, but made no move to rise from her comfy place, even when she heard clangs and yelps.

"You were the one who still continued to shamelessly encourage her advances!"

"Shamelessly? I'll give you shameless, you colossal prig!"

"Prig? Big words for a measly spell flinger!"

"Ohhh! Measly? Measly! I'll take you're fucking head off, friggin' pissy elf boy!"

"Boy? I'm more man than that abomination will ever be!"

"We. Finally. A-fucking-gree. On. Some. Thing!"

And the wood finally broke leaving Hawke short handed and Fenris with the metal in a defensive stance before he moved forward aggressively and threw the poker to the stone floor. Both their breaths were short and hard, chests raising and falling to each twitch and movement they made.

"Are you both quite finished?" Leandra huffed moodily from the door way, but they refused to look any where but each others blazing eyes. The passion and anger filtering from the two would send most running, but the mother only sighed fearless and held the envelope in her hand and waved it over her head at Hawke

"A message of apology from the StoneHart's on behave of their son's behavior." She sang merrily while Hawke detached from their glaring match which Fenris wasn't too pleased at.

"What?" She mumbled like a confused school girl while her mother smirked, she'd read it then.

Fenris' glare on her sitting form made it hard for her to fully read the letter, but she got the main jist and huffed standing and placing it on the desk rubbing her brow. The Stonehart's youngest child had insulted and mocked her and Fenris after claiming he spotted them in High town market. Aveline had stopped her before she made him swallow a fireball, sadly. A simple written apology wasn't going to get rid of her anger and she despaired at being so helpless with such raging feelings…she looked up to see Fenris trying to make sense of the letter

"Hey!" She cried snatching it from his grip, he scrunched up his nose

"What does it say?" He demanded as Hawke shied away to the fire place and tore it in half before tossing it to the fire

"Damn it, Hawke!" He seethed with gritted fangs at her. He was furious at her not being able to just talk when he rarely ever asked to talk. He was angry at how they'd had to fight to get her frustration out, but he grabbed her arm while she sighed, eyes dark rimmed

"If I tell you will you let go?" She bit as he narrowed his eyes but nodded stiffly.

"So he said some thing about how you sucked and he was better and I became enraged, if Aveline hadn't been there…Well, it's over now." She sniped while the elf looked at her wide eyed with a loose jaw. It made her smirk to see his surprised state

"Some thing amiss?" She chuckled airily as he creased his brow sulkily and moved his mouth to make some thing coherent come out

"You beat a human for mocking us?" He asked disbelieving and Hawke scoffed holding her head up and finding the fireplace mantle interesting

"I only gave him a black eye before Aveline held me back…Other wise I'd have popped him like a balloon…" She hissed with a unfeminine snarl.

The elf could hardly believe she'd done that, for him, for _them_.

"So what does that mean?" Fenris asked curiously as her cheeks became red and it wasn't the previous fight that coloured her so.

"If any one messes with my team, they get trouble." She shrugged deciding to flop down on the bed with a tired groan and feeling a knot in her shoulder muscle. If Fenris joined her on the mattress or not she didn't care, but he did

"And?" He edged her on as he settled between her legs and leaned on to her warming body

"…And…if they speak, do or look at my lover wrong…I'll kill them." She muttered staring honestly at the ceiling and looking past Fenris' hovering face over her.

His lips clashed with hers and for a few violent seconds she allowed it, then she landed a shot between the elves legs…

"That was for breaking my staff from Lothering."


	9. Is that what makes a woman?

She suddenly wanted to shove that shortbread down his charming little throat.

Why must he indulge himself in such sweets when it came to her mother's baking and not hers?

"Good?" She asked hostile and Fenris stopped his chewing for a second to swallowed and cocked his head to Hawke.

"Is there some thing wrong?" He asked steadily as her brow creased ever so slightly and gave a small tight smile.

'Not at all." She sighed and Fenris felt a shift in the air that he'd done some thing _very_ wrong and he hadn't been in the estate quarter of an hour.

Leandra continued to dance about the kitchen with mixing bowls of sorts and showing off her culinary skills to Hawke's boe, unaware of how tense the woman was getting at her own inability to perform such womanly tasks, she could clean (which was debatable to her mother.) did she really need to learn how to cook too? Her father had brought her up with magic, fighting and how to kill a man in 186 different ways with a wave of the hand, but that didn't put that contented blissful look on her lover's face when he took a bite of some thing sweet…and it irked her.

"….Dear, if you glared any harder the book would burst in to flames." Leandra scolded and she was rewarded with the glare instead.

"Don't tempt me." Her daughter muttered sourly and the grey haired wonder cook who rose a brow at her daughter's bitter mood.

" Have I done some thing? I didn't mention a thing about how you used to run around naked in the fields in Lothering."

"Mother, I was five when that happened , he thought I was eighteen when you spoke of those events," She spat moodily and resumes looking at the book.

"Any way, no, you didn't _say_ anything." She snipped curtly and Leandra recognised the problem.

"If I didn't offer him some treats it would have been rude of me." She defended as Hawke sank even more in to the chair grumbling nastily.

"I know, yeah, yeah, but…Rgh." She bit her lip crossing her legs and forced her eyes to scan over the racy novel Varric had given her just that morning, sadly, she wasn't having the chance to enjoy it.

"You want to make him happy like a wife does." Her mother noted and Hawke spluttered madly,

"What! That-that is absolutely ridiculous! Just because we've been questionably courting for a few-"

"I knew I'd marry Malcolm when I met him."

"This isn't the same thing!"

"Isn't it? I was never supposed to marry a mage, are you supposed to marry an elf? Don't you want to break the social rules like I did?" She chuckled softly soothing the annoyed child in to a saddened state, Roxsanna slumped in the chair and covered her eyes,

"Must you always see through my intensions?"

"When you're so much like I was when I was young, it's like reliving the past. It's hard not to see, dear." Leandra moved behind the orange haired oldest child and gently laid her hands on her shoulders

"How about if you teach me to cook?" Hawke sighed fighting for some options and her mother suddenly perked up

"What an idea, love! I'll get the ingredients ready! First we'll need nutmeg, some ginger, oh, darn, I think we ran out of sugar to make that…Bodhan!"

Sitting there in absolute terror of what she started Hawke just swallowed and rubbed her brow and basked in the warm glow of the fire, the kitchen would be stepping in to the fire, so she savoured the cosy heat before she got burnt to a crisp and probably hate any thing slightly warm by the time she'd be finished.


	10. Team work Varric and Isabella have it

Their heated loud moans entwined together to clash a deafening crescendo of pleasure. Hawke lay on her back panting and her tanned lover slumped on top of her, sweat causing a slick feeling between their heated bodies. Searing hot knots cooled in her lower regions and Fenris gasped for breath feeling the warmth in his body spread out in equal portion instead of one area.

"Love…you." Hawke breathed as the elf leaned back on his knees bring the covers away from Hawke and he saw her full after orgasm glory and he wanted more, he

didn't care how she looked exhausted or how her sex was swollen, he just wanted it all.

Lowering himself down he planted a gently kiss on her stomach and ghosted his hands up her wet, tender flesh

"Hmm." He growled in reply, Fenris believed in actions more than words.

Roxsanna was thoroughly tired and her lover wanted more, she couldn't even use the headache excuse after _three rounds_…

"Fenris…" She groaned tired and moved her hands in to his silver locks, she wouldn't, _couldn't_ provide any more.

"Three _years_ Hawke." Fenris reminded of their long intimacy break and she sighed longingly while his teeth nibbled lower and lower…

"Hey! I-It's raining…" She cried out hurriedly and he chuckled at the lame distraction trailing his tongue in circles on her hot skin,

"…Should that be stopping me?"

"Stop! I want to hear the rain!" She gasped writhing and squirming away from his hot muscle tracing lovely patterns on her thigh.

"It always rains." He grunted as Roxsanna gripped tight on his hair stopping him from going any further to his glistening swollen prize.

"Liar! It's Kirkwall, it never rains, except when we go out wearing summer cloths." She muttered as Fenris laughed dryly and nipped her.

"Fenris!" She whined arms weak from previous physical peaks, but the warrior was completely rejuvenated and ready.

"I'm warning you, I will call him." The mage growled and the elf finally rose from between her legs licking his bruised lips

"This say's you're lying." He teased slipping an index finger in to her and being rewarded with a sharp gasp

"Damn it, elf!" She hissed squirming at his prodding and poking of her insides.

One finger never did it, if anything it had to be two at least and Fenris knew, Gods he _knew_. The orange haired champion took in steady breaths and readied herself to speak parting her plump pink lips, that's when he chose to slip in a second finger and with her mouth already open the moan was _wonderfully_ loud.

"Friggin' elf! I said stop! I will call in-" She was cut off by a third finger in her depths which made her legs quiver and her mental state melt. With Fenris towering over her in the fire light every thing seemed twice as arousing. It had been a long time since she'd found a man that could pin her down, her fathers staff training had buffed her up more than the local Lothering stable boys…

She loved being over powered by the elf and she tried not to show it, after all, what's the point in trying to be bested if you give hints? It's not forced submission, but with Fenris…He could force her legs open and take her until she screamed and begged. That is what , she guessed, Anders could _never_ do.

The smirk crossing his lips only fuelled her humiliation and arousal, this he knew and leaned down to her pebbled pink nib and rolled it between his teeth, her light gasp mixed with her hands gripping in to the sheets and writhing with pleasure began gathering blood to Fenris' organ, he purred in response to the growing bliss. She was ready, her juices slick on his invading fingers, walls of pink flesh making way and squeezing down on his digits, she was _ready._

"What was that about calling some one up?" He chuckled a growl to the edge of his voice that spoke volumes about his libido, Hawke panted like a Mabari bitch under him and he _loved_ it, he finally had utter control over her, she may lead in battle, in situations with mages, but here _he_ could _push and break_ her limits until she _begged._ It was wrong, it was _sinful_, but it was his time to control _her_.

"No…Can't, I can't." She gasped and panted gazing at him through half lidded eyes that were shinned over by lust. He smirked cruelly and leaned up to press his mouth on hers, her lips giving way to his blazing hot tongue that mixed together with her own, and her mind was completely devoured by thoughts of him and only him, how his tongue moved, the feeling of how full and tight he made her feel and how she honestly wanted more, but to her horror he pulled from her mouth, a bridge of saliva connected their lips.

He leaned down to her ear while removing all three fingers. Hawke could have screamed with annoyance.

"You're lying to me, Hawke." He snapped biting down on her neck, scraping his teeth along until he reached her shoulder while he moved his hand, soaked in her juices, along her stomach.

"Fenris!" She breathed, a weak complain that the tanned male ignored but dipped his mouth to take in a hardened nipple.

Hawke arched her _whole_ body in to him, his chuckles vibrating through her breast until she let out a moan.

Fenris relished at the noise he'd coaxed from her, Hawke normally being a quiet lover, it was all the more satisfying to have her scream though, so he moved his hand back down to her sex, though she bucked in to his hand he only circled one finger around her clitoris, which thanks to the liquids felt like silk, but that one finger had Hawke choking back a barrage of moans by biting her lip and moving her face side ways in to the pillow.

"Tell me you can't now Hawke." He gloated cruelly.

"No! more…Please." She….

"She begged, bucking her hips up in to his hand? Varric! You bloody sod!" Hawke screeched turning paler each word she read… And who was this 'some one' she threatened to call up? Her heart hammered in her chest as Fenris gave a huff and looked over her shoulder

"Hawke, would you pick a book before I die of age?" He barked from the lower level and Roxsanna nearly swallowed her tongue placing the book back on the shelf

"Did Varric give you that book?" She asked trotting down the stairs with a children's book in her hand about a princess and prince, some tale she was told as a child, but her mind was far away from child hood tales at the moment

"Yes, said it was a gift, he basically planted it in my pocket…" He grimaced with distaste as the champion took a seat on the scarlet lounger couch next to Fenris

"Do you have any idea what it's about?" She muttered with a mono tone voice that made Fenris wary

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that book?" He asked quickly and Hawke swallowed thickly

"…Fenris, sweetie, remember the book Isabella and Varric wrote about Donic and Aveline?" She squeaked while he sneered and looked like he wanted to spit

"That abomination should never be mentioned again." He hissed and Hawke coughed nodding stiffly

"Dear, that ones about us." She muttered as Fenris suddenly when pale.

"What?"

"About us."

"As in…"

"Sex. Porn. Full she-bang."

"Varric's and Isabella are at the Hanged man currently, correct?"

"Yep."

"…"

"Should I bring the fire poker?"

"Hawke, right now, I could use my bare HANDS."


	11. Can't take any more

"Hawke! What have you done?" That vile bark alerted the red head and made her turn her gaze to the elven warrior standing and blocking the lounge's door way. His eyes blazed with absolute anger, it was almost a common sight for the past three weeks. The mage however didn't move from her place and kept her eyes on her book. Another hellish evening was about to take place and her tongue readily sharpened itself

"Well, I woke up, ate some pancakes, you know the ones with the berries and-" His fist slamming in to the wall silenced her and his breathing was heavy and audible,

"You know that is _not_ what I'm talking about, Hawke! Damn you!" he cursed heatedly and marched further in to the room, his markings erring off a blue light that contrasted the fires orange glow.

"I thought I was already damned. Mage, remember?" She smiled, a cross breed of a sneer and grin that did nothing for her attractive features. He wanted to play this façade of mage hater while hen has bedded the very thing he detests? Then she would willingly play along, it had been two years since he'd even stepped inside her bedroom anyway.

"You helped seven mages escape from the circle!" He roared, muscles tense and locked refusing to come with in five steps of Hawke. Roxsanna stood calmly and closed her book, marking her page with a small fold and let her solemn eyes trail to his own blazing ones; hate practically pouring from his skin and contempt spilling from his eyes, like some fairy tail beast Hawke's father used to tell her about in his far fetched tails.

"I thought it was eleven? Maybe Anders didn't want to tell you the real amount." She shrugged turning her back to her companion to place the novella on a shelf, however Fenris charged forward, knocking the chair out of the way in his war path. Hawke span around him at facing his anger with her own calm eyes.

"Do so tell me, how you know they weren't blood mages? Or that they won't resort to blood magic while they are free? Can you be so assured they won't travel to Tevinter? Become Magisters? Take slaves!" He hissed his hands gesturing violently, she was almost convinced he wanted to hit her.

"Want me to track them down and decapitate them? Would that make you feel better? It really wouldn't surprise me if it did honestly." She barked. Now she knew he wanted to hit her. He glowed like a Christmas tree and the snarl on his face was monstrous.

"Blood, blood, blood, is that what you think I want?" He snapped as her white orbs narrowed

"No, I think, or so you've been saying all these years that you want mages imprisoned, punished for being what we are for no damn reason! All races have rights!" She hissed back feeling the hairs on her arms standing on end. Fenris' face came an inch from hers as he spat

"Mages are no longer human."

A fire started in Roxsanna's stomach and her white orbs turned pristine. A few books rattled on the shelves and her breathing picked up a deeper pattern, but she remained still. He would not win. Hawke closed her eyes. He would not enrage her and cause a rampage. He would not. Her eyes reopened and she took a deep breath in, then out.

"This…argument is pointless. Our opinions won't change no matter what either of us says, therefore your visit is fairly pointless." She snipped with frosty venom while being able to slip past the elf and move to her notes desk.

"That's rich, Hawke being the noble one. Forgive my petty opinion…" Fenris sneered. He was in a foul mood to begin with, a conversation with Anders being the start of his day; it didn't help that he had the guts to mention his and Hawke's crumbled relationship. He needed a release and when that abomination mentioned Roxsanna freeing a few mages with the blonde nitwit he made a beeline for her estate. It was his way of coping. His way of seeing her, getting that reaction of passion, but now she was straying from their usual song and dance. For a change she was keeping calm and it only bubbled up the worst in him.

"Your sarcasm is truly refreshing, why don't you indulge some of that humour with Varric or Isabella?" She bit impatiently sorting through the numerous papers, she wasn't reading any of them, just keeping her hands busy so they weren't around his neck…

He spotted bait and went for it.  
>"Maker knows that whores company would be better than yours." He scoffed while her shoulders started to shake slightly and the sound of crumpling papers hit him and he smirked. Self confidence, it's the only thing she lacked and it was a lovely weak point to hit when he wished her angry, enraged just like he was.<p>

"…I am merely being myself, if that makes you think less of me then so be it." She muttered sourly while unfurling her fist and smoothing out the papers.

"…"

This had never happened before. She wasn't rising to his snaps and barks, though she shook like a leaf in Autumn. Fenris squinted at her form and edged around to try and see her facial expression, but she rounded on him with a vicious snap due to her seeing him at the corner of her eye.

"Why do you do this? Put me down! Fight with me? Even though you know my thoughts and feelings will never be swayed, bloody why?" She growled with glossy eyes that made his own widen.

"Have you got this image of me sticking around forever as you scream and shout at me for being a mage or supporting my own kind? And some times its not even about that! You pluck at my insecurities any chance you get when we argue! Every single frigging time! How much do you think I can stand? How much am I going to have to tolerate for you to know I'm a human with feelings and emotions! Not a magister! Not an abomination! And bloody well not an emotional punching bag!" She screeched advancing on him and in Fenris' shocked state he backed up from her, those eyes showing their own story of pain, pain that he'd inflicted.

Roxsanna Hawke did not have the skin of a bronto. She was just like every other woman, with every other woman's faults and habits, up and downs.

"I am not indestructible." She gasped narrowing her watering eyes at the elf who looked terrified. Maker, what had he done?

He knew this time…This time he'd pushed her too far and she was walking. The very action she was doing right now in fact; towards the door.

"Bodham will show you out when you wish to leave. I've had enough, Fenris." She muttered harshly not even looking back and he stood there gaping like some stunned fish.

Maker.

What had he done?


	12. Pride issues

( My Hawke's silly and far too proud. )

"Have you ever thought of a job here, my dear?" The Orlesian accent shocked Hawke as she span around and looked at the woman who'd spoke such words

"Wait, what? Me?" She stammered pathetically. This wasn't happening, this really wasn't happening and her uncle wasn't just inches away listening in!

"Hawke? A prostitute? Oh Maker, I'd have seen it all." Isabella scoffed smugly while the mage narrowed her white orbs annoyed at the comment,

"What the hell are you implying?" She hissed with a twitching brow that made the rogue smile wider and Carver snigger quietly out of sight,

"Oh nothing, just that you're not exactly the life of the party…"

"Excuse me?" Roxsanna bit nastily sneering at the whore.

"Oh come one Hawke, one shot and you're tipsy, a dirty compliment and you're red as a freshly slapped arse."

The comment itself seemed to send the modest mage a rosy scarlet with both embarrassment and anger.

"Like hell it does!"

"Then what was last night at the hanged man?"

"I had six shots."

"Psh, like that's any more impressive."

"Oh? And what is? Fourteen? You looked like a drunkard!"

"Say's the 'innocent school girl'."

"Bullshit, you whore!"

"Ha! That's rich from the virgin!"

"Shut your trap! I am not-"

"More than I need to know!" Carver interrupted the two to only who shoved aside and crash in to a table of prostitutes chattering excitedly at the argument, yet no one moved to help the sprawled out male.

Fenris watched with curiosity at the heated discussion between the females and decided that Hawke was big on pride, seeing as she'd just sealed herself in to a bet…

"So you're saying I'm not fun enough to be a prostitute?" Hawke snapped hands on her full hips and the pirate queen mimicked the stance

"Yep." She grinned.

"Sister, this really isn't some thing we should be talking about now!"

"Shut it, Carver." Hawke snipped unimpressed by the younger siblings sudden involvement, he only intervened when it was convenient for him to look good or caring, but it was all bullshit! And she was so tired of people's bullshit.

Carver tried to calm his older sister down just a little more, just incase, in the rare event, she did do some thing-

"Fine! I'll show you!"

…stupid.

Hawke was a strong woman, talented mage, but bloody hell she was proud and friggin' stubborn.

"Is this truly wise?" Fenris arched a brow at the steaming woman who'd just stormed out of the Blooming rose in a huff, of course it wasn't wise, hell, it was down right retarded, but he wouldn't say those words exactly.

Hawke paused in the middle of the street with a large frown.

She hadn't really just arranged a interview with the owner…she hadn't just said she'd be there at Thursday dinner time…She hadn't said it would be an honor to work at the Blooming rose…

"Oh sod, what have I done?"

"Some thing very foolish."

"…For once; we agree."

"Do you wish to go back?"

"Bloody hell, no."

"…Your just not going to turn up on Thursday then?"

"That's the plan."

"…"

"Can we go get drunk at your place now?"

"Maker's breath Hawke, fine, but bring your own wine this time."  
>"Feh, Mister Meanie."<p>

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing intelligent, so don't waste your breath."'


	13. From the ashes come an annoying phoenix

(Just a little heads up for all viewers, I started to write down my list of ideas for chapters and currently have 40 odd. So look forward is all I can say.

All my Luffs

-Abyss)

(PS: I currently have two Hawkes, they would be:

Roxsanna; serious face, mage friendly mage.

Roxi (Rox-I): Sarcastic, fun loving, rarely serious rogue.

These chapters will revolve around said mentioned females.)

The Hanged man was in total joyous havoc. Hawke had walked in with Isabella you see, and well, everyone in the Hanged man knows Hawke and Isabella. The rogue twirled around the various hands grabbing at her from drunken old sods she'd spent most of her life avoiding, but she danced her way to the bar with a merry tune she hummed happily next to Rivanni who was more than pleased to be at the Hanged man for a change, good deeds where far too over rated.

"I take it Varric is in his room?" Isabella asked the bartender who gave a flustered nod towards the two beauties that wore bold lazy smiles on their pretty faces,

"I thought he had carta business?" Hawke rose a brow slightly which only aroused a smirk on Isabella's lips

"What? Varric actually go to a meeting? Bloody hell, not likely. He's more of a lone soul of manliness, Hawke, one I need to go speak with now that I think about it!" Her hazel orbs widening at the sudden realisation. Hawke pouted at her best friend who strutted away from the bar

"But, but what if I get knocked out, put in a sack and kidnapped without you?" Roxi even managed a lip quiver with the set of large eyes she passed at the pirate queen who looked over her shoulder smirking darkly, the action made Hawke's stomach curdle.

"Hawke, the exact same thing would happen if I was there, you'd just have less room in the sack and a drunken conservationist along with you."

"Comforting!" Hawke shouted to the woman who was half way up the stairs giving a wave.

Well, tonight would be lovely. Isabella would fetch Varric and most likely Merill, Hawke would round up Aveline and Anders while Fenris would eventually come looking for her and get dragged in to the party, God help them if it was like the last celebration they had…Fenris had nearly killed her and Anders the next morning…

The arm sneaking around her waist suddenly stopped her day dreaming. It wasn't that arm that was always warm and with it brought the smell of spices and hot male musk, instead this one brought the putrid stench of stale ale and heavy body odour that turned Roxi's stomach. Maker's breath she felt her nose screaming for mercy. The sight was as un-pretty as the smell was. His half yellowed blackened teeth showing in a queasy grin that made Hawke snarl with disgust

"Champion, imagine seeing you here." His voice scratchy and hoarse with years of drinking and smoking, you could hear the phlegm bubbling at the back of his throat.

…

Oh, that thought was it, Roxi Hawke removed her self from his close person and took five large steps away from the man,

"Tell me, for my prides sake, you're asking for money and Maker help you if the answer is no." She breathed through her mouth refusing to take one small sniff from her nose that was most likely crying rivers at this point. Those teeth soon disappeared between chapped torn lips and a fuzzy matted black beard,

"That isn't very nice." He dead panned.

"When the hell did people start saying I was nice? A champion? Sure, but nice? Hell no." She scoffed ordering a cup of water. Alcohol made her far too hot, hot meant being uncomfortable, cold on the other hand made her feel wonderful and currently she wasn't feeling wonderful, that annoyed her and why wasn't Isabella being quicker?

"The bloke in the corner wants yer attention." The riff raff huffed and stumbled away leaving Hawke wide eyed, who the bloody hell would send a guy like that to introduce their presence? Well, it certainly got Hawke's attention.

Isabella leaned on the door frame to witness all three males; Anders, Fenris and Varric playing diamond back. She had to blink to make sure she hadn't hit her head…

"You're cheating." Anders muttered taking a side glare at the elf who huffed smugly and claimed the large pile of silver, so much for borrowing from Hawke.

"That's what you've been saying for the past three rounds." Fenris smirked like a kitten and it was fairly surprising to see the male at ease with Anders so near, but it was so refreshing

"Rivanni! Just in time for the twenty eighth round…" Varric muttered eyeing the two across from him, cheating bastards…He had to admire the spunk in the two.

"Wait, is this the reason you all skipped out in the latest mission?" She accused crossing her arms across her generous chest, but all males only stared at the cards in their hands intently, not saying a word.

Isabella took that as a yes.

"It's not like any thing would happen, you women can handle it easier than we can." The dwarf sweet talked with a grin that could melt butter, the two other grunted and hummed less charmingly

"Well, just so you know, Aveline's been fried, Merill walked off a cliff and Hawke died."

Fenris and Anders stood, both chairs crashing to the floor with a clatter, both terrified looks on their faces that Isabella absolutely loved

"Joking, every body lived. I died though, horribly." She grinned leaning down on the table, her chest almost spilling from her top, but the males had learned to ignore that habit of hers. Fenris snarled with an aggravated growl and looked down at his exposed cards, however his gaze went to Anders' own heated gaze on him.

"Why did you stand, mage? Hawke is not your responsibility." He half sneered to the twitching blonde who grit his teeth

"And if she were on her death bed could _you _heal her?" He barked back with narrowed honey slits, Anders had a point…and Fenris wanted to badly to stab him with it, but he had a valid point which he only dismissed with a snort. Varric's eyes looked from the elf to mage, unimpressed at the two fighting for the alpha wolf title,

"Can we get back to playing now?" He drawled leaning back on the wooden chair, but was interrupted by Isabella

"Nope. We're going to have a party." She purred picking up the main deck of cards in the centre of the table and slipping them down the front of her shirt, all male eyes widening at the sudden action, but widening even more at the word 'party'. Both the wolf and abomination swallowed thickly with wary looks

"Not a chance."

"No."

"You two don't still remember the last party do you? It was a simple drunken mistake! I've made plenty of them…"

"Never speak of that ever again!"

"It was one kiss!"

"Uh…Rivanni, you may want to stop talking now."

"Not many men try to gain a woman's attention by making her nose want to commit suicide, but I'm flexible." Roxi greeted the male with a smug smile standing in front of his table. He was handsome, which was saying a lot considering the bellow average looking men in the local tavern. His dark brunette curls and square jaw with hints of stubble and those deep sea green eyes which contrasted with her light venom orbs, pale unblemished skin. The tavern was, without a doubt, not his natural habitat.

It was amusing, fine clothing didn't seem to match with the ale and blood stained cheap wood table he was sat at, yet his relaxed form and lazy smile told he wasn't high strung like other nobles, but that was getting ahead, who said he was a noble?

"I should hope," He chuckled making Roxi's eyes snap back to his turquoise depths,

"But I'm getting ahead of myself, I'm Devdan." He smiled wider, his hand in offering of a shake, the strong slightly familiar accent shocking her…But he didn't state his last name, Maker that was the first things some nobles did.

"Hawke." The standing female answered quickly without any smiles and clasped his hand in a handshake.

It didn't feel right how he dominated over her smaller hand, it was strange, she was so used to thinner hands that were far more dexterous, not these bear paws. It unnerved her slightly. His smile was curved at the corners, it could have almost been a smirk.

"I've heard, then again, who hasn't heard of the great Hawke? Slayer of blood mages and evil doers!" He chuckled jestingly motioning his other hand while keeping her other hand in a firm grip and she smiled tightly,

"Well, good doers usually have less coin on their corpses." She sniggered bitterly the male across from her laughing cheerfully and letting go of her hand which she pulled back quickly and rubbed her other hand over it checking for any thing that wasn't on there before; marks on her finger nails, runes on her knuckles, blades wedged in to her palm she didn't feel before, there really was no telling what people did these days, but she was happy to feel and see nothing unusual.

"Pull up a seat, Hawke, I have some thing to discuss with you." He grinned merrily and Hawke's smile became more natural, tight, but natural. Roxi dragged a chair to the table and straddled it backwards leaning on the back with that same smile on her pretty face, Devdan also entertained the same smug curling smile.

"You know, you've really caught me at a bad time, maybe you could engage my help at a earlier time? How about next Tuesday? I don't party on Tuesdays." She sighed with a twitch in her smile that finally dropped the small 'u' shape her mouth made in exchange for a straight line when he again chuckled, dark and sensual, at her. Was every thing she said a joke to this man? Or did he just not get the hint that she kind of didn't want to speak with him, despite his amazing good looks in a bar of fuglies?

"I assure you the offer I have to make will be one you won't want to pass up."

"…You can't offer it on Tuesday?"

"No, Hawke, I can't." that playful smile was gone for an impatient smirk that made Hawke's brow rise at the transformation. How fun…

"All right then, carry on, speak up, say some thing." She huffed tapping her clawed gauntlets on the back of her chair.

"I take it your aware mages in-" She stabbed a finger at him before he could say another word, eyes narrowed at his taken aback expression,

"If this is about Templars and Mages so help me I will-" His hand took her hand in his large ones, her shocked expression bordering on the lines of silly looking,

"My dear lady, I would think you'd had enough for a life time. This offer has nothing to do with any of them, if you'd just listen," He soothed only making Hawke's hair stand on end at the sudden lingering warm skin on skin contact, she nodded stiffly not trusting her voice, to be fair she didn't trust the man either…

He smiled again, all smug and satisfied while standing and pacing around Roxi

"Now, say, a man doesn't make out a will and is murdered, the shares of his fortune, property…"

"Goes to his relatives in equal shares." Hawke finished unimpressed at where this is going, but his smile curved up again

"Indeed, commonly the house is sold and the money shared between all blood relations, however if a son is _not_ blood and had some bad events with his father this should not effect the passing over of funds correct?"  
>"Let me guess, daddy dear died with you and him on bad terms, you didn't get a single bronze due to a corrupt political party and you throw a mini paddy and go seek out side involvement, correct?" She sighed lazily with a smile. The tick in his brow signalled she was indeed correct.<p>

"My uncle inherited every single sovereign, the bastard is now dead thanks to you I believe." He bowed his head slightly while Hawke's brow knitted together trying to remember any one of importance, but mixed between Devdan's looks and voice she just couldn't connect any faces or names and thought no sense in thinking too deep with it.

"So you've gained every thing?" She asked leaning on her hand, what the bloody hell did she have to do? There was absolutely no job in his words unless there was some one else he wanted knocked off, in which she'd flat out refuse, murder for some one else's malevolent benefits didn't suit her in any way.

"I have, champion, and you have my full gratitude, enough gratitude for me to bring up my offer." He purred bending down to level his face with Roxi's who jumped at the closeness and leaned back as much as she could before she'd fall off. Hawke narrowed her eyes with a hiss and stood holding her cup to her lips and taking a healthy gulp

"Look, I'd take a guess and say your happy your uncles dead and all, but it was just a side effect of him getting in my way, I require no thanks for this, no go swim in your many gold coins, it's fun, I've tried it." She muttered dryly knocking back the cup of water

"If you marry me we could swim together in gold."

Hawke spat out her drink. Not that lady like 'oops! Teehee' bullshit, she sprayed the whole cups content out and choked. Not her most beautiful moments.

Devdan didn't look impressed as he watched the woman cough and hack up water,

"Well, you're enthusiastic at least." He drawled as her eyes snapped to him

"You're insane, no, no, no, no and bloody no." She said calmly after regaining her composure…and breath. She'd done some great saving stuff in her time, but no one wanted to bloody marry her!

Well…she had, but it had been off air head nobles that had not met her in a tavern…

"Why not? Don't tell me you're a romantic!" He laughed again as if her who emotional system where a complete joke and she grit her teeth at the sudden sight that made a grin widen her pink lips

"Well, see, your offer is really making my lover quite blue…"

"…You mean red with anger surely." He chuckled before his face met the table with a hard slam and Fenris snarled above him, his clawed gauntlet in his curly locks

"No. Blue. Hi sweetie." She grinned waving childishly at Fenris, his eyes darting to her

"Did he touch you?" Was his first question and Hawke tapped her chin, technically he did, but she smirked shaking her head.

"No, not really."

"'Not really'?" He barked pushing Devdan's face harder in to the wood.

"Hello Fenris." He laughed bitterly at the tanned male above him and Hawke's blood ran cold. Every thing was pulling itself together.

"Your uncle…"

"You…" That controlled voice shook as Fenris spoke and his blue glowing seemed to double in brightness.

"Managed to kill my uncle after all? Good for you."

"Oh, Maker…No! No! Fenris! Put him back down on the ground for a second!"

Hawke bit her thumb nail while staring at the black and blue nephew of Danarius. Her heart did summersaults, was she gonna have to kill him? Would Fenris kill him? Oh Maker, he was glaring at her back wasn't he?

"He is a blood mage, Hawke!" The tied up elf behind her shouted out raged at her hesitant nature

"Oh? Never been proposed to by a blood mage before." She squeaked more to herself than the elf that she refused to look at. He'd call her mean words! She didn't like mean words!

"Jeez, would you calm down, elf?" Varric soothed, but it was no use, Fenris was hell bent on ripping the male limb from limb. Even more so now he'd heard about proposing to Hawke, those ropes were making funny snapping noises too…

"Look, look, look! How many times have I said I love you?" Hawke twirled around eyes squeezed closed, she would not look at his glare, not at his glare, that would make mean words come…

"…I…" He stuttered at the sudden subject change, but noticed her closed eyes and dead panned

"I have lost count."

"How many times have you said you love me?"

"…"

Not once.

Oh, Maker.

"I-I, that is…"

"What? He hasn't said the three words yet?" Isabella piped up from the table

"Pretty cold." Varric muttered.

"You're both not helping. Doesn't matter! Just trust me for once, it's like your expecting me to go gallivanting off back to Tevinter with him!" Hawke pouted slightly as Fenris' temper stopped and he looked to his feet.

She wouldn't understand. Hawke was his in every way possible and for another male to even make a suggestion…

No, he was the alpha wolf when it came to Hawke.

And wolves mated for life.

"He's waking up." Varric noted seeing the human male rouse from his slumber. Groaning he opened his eyes, squinting at first before he saw Hawke and his eyes opened fully

"Hi?" She laughed timidly waving and rubbing her neck hoping for the noise to stay minimal…

"You! I swear if you don't let me out of here-" his shouting was cut short by Fenris' shouting

"You even touch her, you magic infected bastard and I'll-" he roared before Varric and Hawke silenced them with hands over mouths. Hawke slumped on Fenris' shoulder

"Um…maybe we need Merill and Anders? Maybe even Aveline…"

"Oh sod." Isabella whined like a child being told play time was over.

(Aha! Part one~ By the way! Devdan actually means 'gift of the Gods.' Fun fact for you there! Here have another, wolves do mate for life in a way seeing as they live together socially, but will stray in the sexual relationship. KNOWTHELEDGE IS FUN, NO?)


	14. A young desire demon

"Ah, there you are Roxsanna." Malcolm Hawke smiled at his sixteen year old daughter who was leaning against the wooden stature. Roxsanna smiled brightly at her father who shook his head, always appearing in strange places that girl, maybe she was practicing magic! That would be wonderful! Maybe she should bring Bethany along next time.

"Dear, what are you doing in the barn at this time? You don't have any late work do you?" He asked with a small crease in his handsome brow, but his daughter shook her head with a small smile

"Just helping out Justin with some errands and small jobs, nothing really, just making myself useful." That smile her father pulled made her feel a swell of guilt. His hand caressed her curly orange locks, a few bits of straw entangled in them, he just laughed carefully pulling them out

"Your mother would go crazy if she knew you were getting so dirty."

"What?" She asked quickly as her cheeks pinked slightly, but Malcolm put the few bits of golden grass in front of her eyes.

"Oh, right! Awe well, can't be a lady all the time." She grinned brushing her hands through her hair and shaking her mane out.

"Remember to be home before sun down, your mother will slaughter me if she knows I let you be out latter than that." He grimaced teasing a laugh from his offspring and a look of adoration shinning his way

"Of course, dad, now go on! Last I checked Carver wanted to show you some sword tricks he's learnt from that templar; Bernard." However the smile fell from Malcolm's face and he sighed shaking his head,

"That boy…"

"He wants to impress you." Roxsanna soothed rubbing Malcolm's arm gently and his own eyes met her bewitching white ones, such rare beauty he'd brought in to life…

He smiled delicately and rubbed her cheek again

"My dear, never grow up."

"Psh, me? Grow up? Have you been smelling the chantry's incense again? Dad, go on! Carver will blame it on me if your late and I'm sick of him complaining. Go!" She laughed pushing her father from the barn as he chuckled and moved with her tiny strength.

"All right! All right! Be back before tea!" He called walking away and waving at his daughter who smiled crookedly at him and waved back timidly.

Her smile fell as soon as her father was out of sight and she wondered back in to the barn, a golden glow every where thanks to the fresh hay. Her small hands rested on her hips while she studied her feet.

"He gone?" The male scoffed brushing the dead grass from his hair and Roxsanna sighed nodding, almost caught that time too. The smirk on her lovers face did nothing for the butterflies in her stomach, nor the heat in her face.

"I shouldn't lie to my father." That was true.

"I shouldn't be fraternizing with any one but Templars either, but…isn't this what you want?" The amour clad male soothed rubbing her shoulders sending shivers up her spine, Roxsanna opened her eyes and had millions of thoughts race through her head.

No, I don't. I want your body. I want you. I like you. I hate you. I'm supposed to hate you. Why can't you not be a templar in training? Why can't I be a normal human being? Why am I doing this? You're just a safety net. You are my revenge. Why can't you see past that? Are Templars so stupid?

"Yes…it's what I want." She smiled looking up in to his blue orbs that sparkled when she spoke. He leaned down and claimed her lips in a chase quick kiss, it didn't bring fireworks or bring flowers in to bloom, none of those silly things she'd thought and dreamed about.

Evan was a templar in training. Her father, sister and herself was a mage.

"We'll have to stop this one day you know." He mumbled.

"I know." She sighed while he embraced her the small waver in his voice as he spoke.

"…I'll have to kill you one day."

No, he wouldn't. She wouldn't let it get that far. She'd snap him like a _twig_ before that day came.

The cruel, sadistic smirk over taking her lips while he couldn't see her face. It was comical.

It was _wonderful_.

It was her own little justice.

"…I know, until then…can you _not_ bring it up?"

"Mood spoiler?"

"No. I find the idea of setting you on fire vastly wondrous, but the barn isn't the place for a raunchy evening like that." She 'joked' with a smile.

"Too right. Too much hay."

"Yeah…"

Roxsanna watched the desire demon give her a wicked grin as she looked over Evan's armored shoulder.


	15. It's a good day

"Who are you writing to?" Fenris asked peeking his head over the rogue's shoulder, watching her grin like a feline for the last few minutes had been slow torture.

"I have no idea, Lord some thing or other, asking if I'm single, that's all." She sniggered at that point the elf's eyes, hypnotized by the way her quill feather moved gracefully, suddenly snapped to her instead with a deadpan expression. The male crossed his arms and Hawke could hear his movement, the smugness only grew.

"Excuse me?" He said gaining Hawke's attention enough for her to drop the quill gently on the table and stand with a stretch, a groan of pleasure as a joint cracked, but other than that she smiled innocently at the frowning Fenris,

"What? You expect nobles to _not_ be drooling over any thing with a better title than them? Or am I too ugly?" She cooed already knowing his answer, but he only scoffed and looked to the fire.

Not too happy about others sniffing around little ol' Hawke? That had really brightened her evening and he'd only been in the estate five minutes.

"Oh, don't brood, you've only been here, what? Three? Five minutes? And the house isn't that depressing." She smiled taking the time to look around the lounge and frowned at the darkness with out the lamps on, despite the fire, not to mention the eerie mantle decorations that were gold plated above the fire place and shadowing of the book shelves…

…

She placed her hands on her hips.

"Great, my house is depressing…" Hawke muttered with a deeper frown and crease in her brow making the elf look over his shoulder to her with a small smile.

"Maybe if you got rid of these statues…" he grumbled to the large things in question hovering above the mantle, they brought back fairly unpleasant memories…

"Mother picked them out…I'm scared to question her fashion, cooking and decoration sense…but if you'd like to I'll back you up a hundred percent…at about the same amount of miles away too." The woman grinned stopping at the elf's side, bending forward and keeping her gaze on him with merry orbs.

"You are so supportive Hawke."

"I'm just a peach, aren't I?"

He chuckled shaking his head.

"Soft and juicy," He confirmed as he moved to the stairs and looked back at the dumbfounded Hawke.

"Should we start the lesson now?" He smiled as Roxi gaped like a fish for a few seconds trying to say some thing. He'd just called her juicy. He just called her soft?

"Are you calling me fat?" She squeaked as she laughed walking up the stairs will Roxi in toll

"That's not answering my question!"


End file.
